3 voeux pour noël
by Endorphine2012
Summary: Juvia en a marre de tous ces gens heureux, puis elle va tomber en possession de trois voeux qu'elle va accorder à l'unique amour de sa vie : Grey-sama ! Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la punission soit aussi sévère... Mais au fond être soumise n'a pas l'air de la déranger... (Et bon noël en retard !)


Bonjours chers lecteurs ! Comme tous les ans depuis… deux ans… je vais mettre un petit texte de noël un peu… hum explicite sexuellement, basé essentiellement sur Juvia et Grey, parce qu'ils sont mimis, parce qu'elle est folle et que j'aime ça.

Juvia est donc tellement folle que beaucoup d'idées parcourent sa petite caboche…

3 vœux pour noël…

-La vie de Juvia est catastrophique, se disait-elle encore en marchant devant les petites maisons du marché de noël.

Devant elle un petit couple se donnait la main alors que l'homme lui acheté une jolie couronne de fleur en forme de cœur. Ses fleurs préférées en plus, des chrysanthèmes blancs. La pluie commença à battre lentement sur Magnolia.

Elle n'avait plus eus de missions depuis tellement de temps qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter le temps, elle avait cette stupide impression que plus rien ne lui allait. Ses cheveux ne lui répondaient plus, tombant en ondulations sur ses épaules, alors que sa peau semblait encore plus pâle, comme la neige.

Elle avait certainement prit un kilo ou deux… Ca ne se voyait pas trop mais elle le ressentait, le tout étant décuplé par la nature de sa magie. Elle soupira, elle se disait que bientôt elle ne pourrait plus se porter.

Juvia devait se reprendre en main… Mais comment faire en voyant…

-Tous ces gens heureux ? Demanda une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

Juvia ne parla pas en voyant cette vieille femme qui paraissait pourtant si jeune et tellement familière. Mais qui ? La mage d'eau se questionna.

-Jeune femme, tu as besoin d'un remontant... des whoopies ? Demanda la femme.

-Non merci… Juvia a prit assez de poids comme ça, elle doit se reprendre en main ! Juvia souhaite plus que tout au monde plaire à Grey-sama…

-Je suis celle qu'il te faut, jeune femme ! Je peux exaucer trois vœux si tu le souhaites.

-Non merci, Juvia a déjà donner dans la magie et ça avait très mal tourné à cette époque là.

-Je sais qu'il y a toujours conséquence à l'acte, mais si tu lis bien ce papier et que tu me le retournes signé, je pense que tu n'auras pas de mauvais tour.

Juvia prit alors le papier tendu et fut étonné de voir qu'il y avait bien une dizaine de page –qu'elle ne lirait probablement pas. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, visiblement énervée pour dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre de plaisanterie, elle ne vit plus personne.

Juste sa main devant elle, tenant une liasse de papier.

Ce fut la nuit du 22 qu'elle se décida à signer ce bout de papier, elle avait juste lu la dernière feuille et elle s'était dit qu'elle ne perdait rien si ça ne fonctionnait pas. Elle avait signé, accepté un contrat qu'elle n'avait pas lu.

Et pour vérifier que ce n'était pas qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, elle demanda un premier vœu.

Elle eut un peu de mal à se demander ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout… Grey ? Certainement. Elle voulait du plus profond d'elle-même que Grey la regarde, qu'il fasse attention à elle, qu'il soit attentionné.

-Juvia souhaite que Grey-sama la trouve jolie à chaque fois qu'il la voit.

Elle fut sceptique un moment et décida de rentrer chez elle… Ce n'était qu'un bout de papier. Elle se gifla mentalement et emprunta les rues étroites pour se rendre chez elle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq minutes qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas prit le chemin ordinaire, le plus court. Ses jambes l'avaient tout droit menée vers l'appartement de Grey. Elle seule savait qu'il habitait ici, avec Mirajane qui l'avait mise dans la confidence.

Gênée, elle tourna les talons pour cette fois-ci vraiment rentrer chez elle. Les joues visiblement rosies, elle mit ceci sur le compte de la pluie qui venait tout juste de s'intensifier.

A mi-parcours, elle décida alors de s'arrêter dans un pub pour prendre un thé bien chaud, avec des scones, elle aimait beaucoup les scones ici, ils étaient un peu plus lactés que ceux dans le commerce.

-Juvia ! Intervint quelqu'un au fond du pub, assit sur une chaise, seul à une table de deux.

Son cœur manqua un battement, peut-être même deux, elle avait cessé de respirer. Puis elle réfléchir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le croisait ici, de plus, ce n'était pas loin de chez lui alors c'était normal, non ? Mais pourquoi l'interpeller aujourd'hui alors qu'il aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps ?

Elle se mit de nouveau à respirer, elle prit commande au bar et s'installa au fond du bar, devant Grey. En personne, qui sirotait lentement un chocolat aux marshmallows.

-Bonjour, Grey-sama.

Il ne répondit pas, elle se sentit même idiote à penser qu'il aurait pu l'inviter à boire avec elle. Son thé arriva, elle se sentit soudainement absorbée par ce petit sachet qu'elle infusa dans la théière. Seulement quelques secondes, elle l'aimait juste doux.

Elle cassa ensuite un scone en deux et commença à en gouter un.

-Je suis certain que c'est délicieux dans un chocolat, dit Grey probablement dans ses pensées.

Juvia faillit s'étrangler avec un morceau de la pâtisserie et en proposa un à son amour, les joues rouges d'avoir suffoqué un instant.

Il gouta et lui tendit un morceau dans lequel elle croqua avec une petite hésitation, haletante. Pourquoi Grey était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi était-il aussi avenant lorsqu'il était seul ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester ainsi toujours ? Elle l'aurait bien souhaité mais… elle se garda de le faire. Il y aurait surement plus urgent plus tard.

-Grey-sama a raison, c'est délicieux…

Son regard avait fui le siens, gris, envoutant. Elle venait de sentir une montée d'adrénaline dans tout son corps et les muscles de son ventre se contracter à une vitesse folle. Rien que son regard énigmatique et chaud la rendait nerveuse.

Elle serra les cuisses rien que de penser aux mains de Grey passer doucement sur ses lèvres pour retirer un peu de chocolat. Ce geste sur lui-même était une provocation pour elle. Comme un défi de ne pas geindre immédiatement en le voyant faire ceci.

Les joues d'un rouge incomparable elle avala son thé se brûlant légèrement la langue et la gorge puis elle se leva, sortant son porte monnaie.

Elle sentit alors la main froide et terriblement douce de Grey posée sur la sienne. Il claqua sa langue et baissa son porte monnaie d'un geste mécanique qu'elle aurait voulu plus doux.

-Laisse-moi t'inviter. Dit-il suave. Le rouge aux joues te va vraiment bien, tu es très jolie aujourd'hui.

Elle voulu le remercier mais elle balbutia et rien qui ne fut intelligible sortie de sa bouche, alors elle plaqua ses mains dessus avant de s'enfuir en toute hâte.

Juvia avait regagné son appartement en cinq minutes à peine alors qu'il lui en aurait fallu douze en marchant normalement. Son cœur était affolé, ce contact prématuré l'avait troublée, l'avait humidifiée. Elle ne s'était plus sentie vivre l'espace d'une seconde. Elle s'était laissée glissée le long de sa porte d'entrée, la main sur son cœur, le souffle court. Elle n'osait pas y croire.

-Juvia souhaite que Grey soit toujours aussi doux avec elle !

Elle finit alors par s'endormir, toujours aussi troublée qu'à l'instant ou il l'avait touché. Son corps en était encore raidit, électrifié ! Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle était heureuse. Elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, être le lendemain.

Puis elle avait été réveillée par un petit bruit à la porte, quelqu'un qui frappait… A huit heures du matin ? Ah oui, son colis qu'elle avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt ! Elle se leva alors vivement et enfila une petite robe de chambre en satin par-dessus sa courte nuisette bleue poudre en soie sauvage.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, les facteurs étaient souvent pressés de finir leurs journées ici, surtout l'avant-veille de noël. Le souffle court et les joues rosies, un grand sourire sur les lèvres elle s'apprêta à accueillir son Grey en peluche lorsqu'elle tomba sur un Grey plus vrai que nature, un paquet à la main.

Il fut étonné de la voir lui claquer la porte au nez.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq minutes qu'elle ouvrit de nouveau, il n'était pas partit et attendait toujours un paquet à la main.

-Désolé pour hier, commença-t-il. Je t'ai fais fuir, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elle ne pipa mot et l'invita à entrer, il déposa alors le sachet dans ses mains. Elle hésita à l'ouvrir, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? SON Grey lui avait offert, acheté quelque chose, elle prit alors le temps de la découverte, un peu comme noël mais le 24 au matin.

-Ce sont des scones, lâcha-t-il en lui gâchant l'effet de surprise. J'ai remarqué que tu adorais ça hier.

-Merci, Grey-sama… Il ne fallait pas… Juvia peut-elle proposer un chocolat à Grey-sama ?

Il hocha la tête, elle s'attela donc à la tâche aussi rapidement et adroitement qu'elle le put. Chose qui était loin d'être gagnée. Les tasses, les sous-tasses, le lait dans la casserole… jusque là, ça va !

-Je viens t'aider, il parait que je fais le meilleur chocolat de Fiore.

Elle sursauta faisant tomber la casserole, par chance, encore vide.

-Juvia est désolée ! Hurle-t-elle soudain, sans même comprendre pourquoi. Juvia est tellement maladroite, parfois.

Elle avait voulu se baisser mais voir Grey basculer en avant, récupérer la casserole, se redresser et secouer vivement la tête pour remettre ses cheveux rebelles en place lui procura une crampe dans le bas du ventre. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa robe bleue, de nouveau elle rougit.

-Respire, Juvia. Lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Mince ! Elle en avait oublié de respirer ?! Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête, elle se gifla mentalement avant de se reprendre, toujours plus rose. En se retournant elle fit cette fois-ci tomber la brique de lait qui répandit tout son contenu sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Ce n'était pas son jour.

-Tu es tellement jolie quand tu es gênée, lâcha Grey mi-amusé, mi-inquiet de la couleur que prenait le visage de sa coéquipière.

Juvia rougit davantage et décida de ne pas faire de chocolat, elle posa une serpillère sur le lait et invita Grey à repasser dans le salon, ils mangeraient des scones, à deux… Comme un rendez-vous ?! Elle sursauta d'un seul coup en y pensant, son cœur n'était plus contrôlable.

Son corps non plus, elle ne pouvait pas retenir les frissons qui parcouraient son dos. Ses cuisses qui se serraient au plus son excitation grimpait. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ?! Il venait tout juste de s'asseoir lâchement sur la chaise en face d'elle, elle n'arrivait plus à le quitter des yeux. D'un geste mécanique elle ouvrit le paquet et en retira les quelques scones.

-C'est très agréable, chez toi.

-Pourquoi Grey-sama est ainsi seulement lorsqu'il est seul ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

-Comment ?

Juvia releva la tête après avoir croqué un scone aux pépites de chocolat. Alors elle avait encore pensé à voix haute, hein ? Elle avala difficilement la bouchée, manquant de s'étouffer au passage. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas puis elle se racla la gorge.

-Grey-sama est tellement différent à la guilde. Se justifia-t-elle. Il est tellement plus doux et agréables lorsque les autres ne sont pas là.

Elle baissa la tête, comment avait-elle pu trouver le courage d'avouer tout ceci ? Ce n'était pas possible !

-Toi par contre tu restes égale à toi-même, Juvia.

Cette façon qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom la rendait folle, elle en voulait encore plus, toujours et encore plus ! Toujours plus !

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, ce n'était pas possible de trouver quelque chose à redire. Grey était tout simplement parfait en gentleman.

-Respire, Juvia. Dit-il dans un souffle froid qui caressa son visage brûlant.

Elle ne put se retenir de geindre cette fois-ci, serrant toujours un peu plus les cuisses, elle se sentait devenir humide.

-Tu sais, ce soir, c'est le réveillon de noël… Tu peux faire un vœu.

Juvia hocha la tête de façon robotisée, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Elle venait tout juste, à l'instant-même, de se noyer dans la fumée des yeux gris de Grey. Ses doigts étaient tellement agrippés à sa robe que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Ca lui piquait un peu, elle s'en fichait. Son esprit était esquinté elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre que Grey et ses différentes humeurs.

Elle se leva alors d'un bond et s'excusa. Une fausse excuse bien entendu mais elle devait reprendre un peu de contenance pour ne pas paraitre folle et surtout retrouver un brin d'honneur et parler convenablement.

Alors elle s'enferma quelques instants dans la salle de bain. Elle se cala contre la porte et porta un poing serré contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi son fichu cœur s'obstinait-il à sortir de la ? Il ne pouvait pas donc se taire celui-ci ?

-Juvia souhaite tellement que Grey l'aime à son tour !

Machinalement elle posa ses mains à sa bouche en se souvenant des souhaits. Elle avait certainement souhaité ça, ou pas… hein ? Non, elle devait probablement faire un mauvais rêve, ou très bon… seulement lorsqu'elle se pinça assez violement pour se réveiller, rien ne se passa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Juvia ? Tu n'as pas de mal ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

-Tout… Tout va très bien, Grey-sama.

-Alors ouvre-moi la porte que je le vérifie par moi-même, tu m'inquiètes depuis la fois passée dans le café.

-Juvia n'est plus très sure de ce qu'elle fait, de ce qu'elle souhaite.

Il frappa de nouveau contre la porte et décida ensuite d'entrer lui-même faisant gonfler et éclater le bois grâce à de la glace à peine formée qui fondit aussitôt. Il entra alors dans la petite salle de bain, elle était reculée jusqu'au bord de la baignoire. Grey était de plus en plus étrange aujourd'hui.

-Tu es magnifique, Juvia.

Elle rougit spontanément à ces quelques mots qu'elle aurait voulu entendre toute sa vie. Puis alors il s'était avancé vers elle, elle ne comprenait pas. Puis il enleva une écharde provoquée par la porte de sa main.

Ce contact l'avait entièrement électrisée. Son sang venait de s'imprégner de ce courant électrique, il était passé dans tout son corps et son cerveau venait surement de disjoncter. Les muscles de sont ventre se contractèrent, elle sentit une boule se former au creux de ses entrailles. Elle était excitée, humide et prête à tout pour Grey. Seulement lui ne l'était probablement pas.

Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles, elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne voyait que les lèvres de son amour bouger lentement. Sa vie était devenue un ralentit mais pourtant tout allait tellement vite. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'en quelques secondes à peine les lèvres froides et glacées de Grey étaient sur les siennes.

Il souffla un peu ce qui eut pour effet de gonfler les joues de Juvia. Elle secoua la tête sortant ainsi de sa léthargie.

Elle haleta, geint contre sa bouche. Ses mains se déplaçaient lentement dans les cheveux de Grey qu'elle voulait tant caresser, tirer, ébouriffer. Il intensifia le baiser, lui procurant encore plus de sensations, toujours plus de désir. Elle ne se sentait même plus, son entre-jambe étroitement serrée était plus qu'humide.

_-Oh, mon Dieu. Grey-sama…_

Elle ne put empêcher son corps de mordre les lèvres de son bien-aimé, ce dernier se recula alors pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Il sourit triomphant et s'attaqua de nouveau à elle, baisant ses clavicules, son cou, le lobe de ses oreilles, ses joues, la commissure de ses lèvres roses et gonflées. Ses mains étaient déjà occuper à dé-zipper la fermeture de sa petite robe bleue, l'autre traçait inlassablement le contour de la marque de la guilde sur sa cuisse.

Il fit descendre les bretelles lentement, puis la robe tomba d'un coup sec le long de son corps, effleurant ses courbes qu'il découvrit. Il passa alors une langue mutine sur sa nuque. Elle tressaillit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Juvia ne savait rien faire d'autre que d'endurer la peine donnée, haleter, hoqueter de surprise et geindre doucement sous la torture.

-Même pas de soutien-gorge, grogna-t-il.

Cette façon bestiale qu'il avait de respirer, cette voix rauque, ses yeux profond qui brûlaient ch aque centimètre carré de sa peau c'était de trop, il n'avait même pas à la toucher qu'elle gémit en sentant son regard parcourir son corps presque nu. Cette vue était incroyable. Juvia était tellement belle, le souffle court, les joues roses, les yeux mi-clos, ses cheveux ondulé retombant de façon très sexy juste à la pointe de ses tétons.

D'une main il malaxa un sein, jouant de son pouce pour durcir son téton, l'allongeant, appuyant un peu plus. Elle devait tout ressentir du plus profond d'elle-même. Son autre main s'occupa de frapper délicatement son sexe en points différents. Ses cris ne savaient plus qu'elle gamme jouer, elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle sentait son clitoris gonfler sous l'effet procuré.

-Ah !

Juvia était au bord d'exploser, il lui semblait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas ce genre de pratique, ou essayait-il de se donner une contenance devant les autres ? Elle ne savait pas, s'en fichait royalement, c'était plus que jouissif, le septième ciel était passé depuis longtemps déjà et le nirvana semblait ne rien être à côté du feu d'artifice en elle.

Le long de sa cuisse une goutte perla.

-Tu es tellement humide que ça coule sur toi, indiqua Grey avant de récupérer la précieuse mouille de Juvia.

Elle gémit bruyamment cette fois. Elle ne pourrait plus tenir plus longtemps, il le savait mais le faisait exprès. Ca la rendait folle, ça lui faisait du mal et du bien à la fois.

-Lève les bras ! Aboya-t-il, le regard avec quelque chose dedans qu'elle ne pu qualifier.

De l'envie ? Une force incroyable ! C'était délicieux, elle obéît sans se faire prier. Il arracha aussitôt la ceinture de son pantalon avant de lui lier les mains. Il n'hésita pas à tirer plusieurs fois dessus afin de vérifier que cela tenait bien.

Il retira son tee-shirt et plaqua ses lèvres durement sur celles de Juvia qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de gémir. C'était si bon, Grey était tellement bon, et dur ! Elle pouvait sentir son érection sur son aine.

-Maintenant je vais te prendre contre ce mur, souffla-t-il hors de lui.

Elle geint de nouveau, il était tellement puissant, elle se sentait soumise, dominée et étrangement ça l'excitait drôlement. C'était une sensation jusque là inconnue, mais elle aurait été prête à tout et n'importe quoi juste pour le voir dans cet état encore une fois.

Il la plaqua contre le mur dit, elle hoqueta par la force et le claquage sur son dos. Elle allait en garder des traces. Les liens autour de ses poignets ne lui faisaient pas mal, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mouvoir d'impatience. Tout son corps était tiraillé par la peur, l'appréhension, l'envie, l'excitation… La soumission ! Elle adorait ça.

Il mordit sa nuque assez fort pour laisser une empreinte rouge qu'elle garderait certainement quelques heures.

-Grey-sama ! S'il vous plaît !

Il retira en une fraction de seconde son pantalon et sans crier gare il s'introduisit en elle dans un coup de rein puissant.

Délicieusement douloureux et puissant. Elle en jouit presque, mais il se retint de se mouvoir en elle. Non, elle ne devait pas venir tout de suite.

Ce fut seulement lorsque le concentré d'hormones fut assez redescendu qu'il commença à bouger, d'abord lentement, un ou deux coups. Puis violement il se mit à la pilonner avec force, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté. Elle était maintenant devenue une usine à gémissements chauds et forts.

-Tu mouilles tellement bien ! Tu es tellement étroite ! Grogna-t-il en pressant ses fesses de ses mains pour aller toujours plus vite et plus loin en elle.

Juvia s'accrochait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait, son dos, ses cheveux, ses épaules, son odeur, le goût sucré-amer de ses lèvres, la sensation de brûlure dans son ventre.

Au plus il la mitraillait de coups toujours plus puissants, au plus elle sentit une marée monter en elle. Quelque chose de connu, mais de tellement plus enivrant de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre. Elle emprisonna les lèvres du mage de glace et éclata en lui. Cette satisfaction d'être rempli de lui, de l'entourer, de ne faire qu'un et communiquer avec ses sens… C'était terriblement exquis !

Elle jouit en hurlant son prénom. Elle ne pouvait faire plus que ça, elle était dépassée de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il arriva peu de temps après elle, il avait claqué ses fesses devenues tellement rouge, imprégnées de sang. Dieu qu'il aimait ça, mais c'était qu'elle se laissait faire ! Au bout de quelques mouvements saccadés, brutaux et sauvages, il s'immobilisa et se déversa en elle.

Bon Dieu ! Que c'était bon. Il la reposa sur le carrelage froid et tira avec force sur ses cheveux pour lui imposer un baiser brutal. Elle reprit sa respiration difficilement. Ca avait été foudroyant comme expérience, son corps n'arrivait pas encore à en revenir tant c'était bon. Elle voulait bien être à lui.

Puis, passé l'euphorie de ce jeu brutal, ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol froid. Ses fesses lui piquaient, mais elle arborait son plus beau des sourires. Dieu qu'elle aimait ça !

Ils se toisèrent un long moment du regard, puis il ne dit rien, il lui avait sourit, il sembla à Juvia avoir entendu un « je t'aime tant tu es bonne ». Mais elle n'en était pas réellement sur. Toujours était-il que ça s'était enfin concrétisé, ces 3 vœux de noël c'était unique ! Ses fesses endolories savaient déjà comment ces vœux allaient se repayer comme l'avait dit la femme.

Elle sourit et s'endormit à son tour sur le torse froid et chaleureux de Grey.


End file.
